Plasma processing apparatuses can be used to process semiconductor substrates by techniques including etching, physical vapor deposition (PVD), chemical vapor deposition (CVD), plasma enhanced chemical vapor deposition (PECVD), atomic layer deposition (ALD), plasma enhanced atomic layer deposition (PEALD), pulsed deposition layer (PDL), plasma enhanced pulsed deposition layer (PEPDL) processing, and resist removal. For example, one type of plasma processing apparatus used in plasma processing includes a reaction or deposition chamber containing top and bottom electrodes. A radio frequency (RF) power is applied between the electrodes to excite a process gas or reactor chemistries into a plasma for processing semiconductor substrates in the reaction chamber.